Do you really love me?
by Jashinsangel0521
Summary: do you really love me? can you live with out me? can you find me before its to late? i pray you do.


**Hey people of the kakuzu x hidan fans world. I know this story should probably be rated teen but it includes rape and blood. Sooo anyway. I do not own anything in the world of naruto. If I did sasori and deidara would still be alive, sakura the pink hair bitch would be DEAD. And kakuzu and hidan would live and concur the world! But anyway don't judge this story please. I may continue I may not. So it's going to stay complete for awhile. Sorry. **

_Do I love you? And do you love me?_

I used to love you as I thought. But now I see that you only played me. I hoped to find love in you. In anyone. But love wasn't there. And it will probably never be. You told me that you lost a bet. And that it was probably for the best.

That you actually hated me and then proceed to laugh in my face when I gave my heart to you. Now that you're gone I'm cold hearted and you deeply regret it. Now you realize but it is too late, that you love me to. But no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get me back. And it hurt me to know that you did care. Or at least pretended to.

I stayed in my room for days thinking and received no comfort from anyone. Not eating not sleeping, no prayers or sacrifices to my lord but shut out from the world thinking. About what? Even I didn't know. All I did was sit upon my bed and think about nothing at all. My mind was officially gone. As was my breaking heart. But even someone who was breaking from the inside can snap. I felt you coming to my door again, probably to try again but it was no use. I got of my bed that I haven't slept on for days and ran out the door. I ran past your shocked form, down the stairs and out the front door.

I ran from you and the base, from everyone inside. They wouldn't even notice me gone. No one would care. Except for deidara. I know that for a fact. Everyone in that jashin damned base hated me. Even you for a time. Tears started falling from my eyes as I ran. How I hated my tears. They always hurt, they always remind me of you and how you made me cry for the time. Sometimes I wonder about taking out my tear ducks so I will never cry again. But then I remembered about the heartless bastereds back at the base.

I ran for what it seemed like hours. But with me being a ninja, what would take one of the human's hours, took me a couple of minutes. After I felt like I couldn't run any more I gave up. Falling to my knees and burring my face in my hands. Noting that it wasn't safe in the open, due to me being an s ranked criminal didn't help, I stood and walked into the forest. I found a tree slightly bulging from the ground and it seemed like a good place to hide at the time. Maybe even to rot and die. I crawled into the cavern that the tree had created and curled up into a ball. Not caring to cover my chakra or looking out for anbu or bounty hunters. Bounty hunters. Remembering all the side missions we took for money brought more tears to my eyes. I started thinking along time ago but pushed it aside for now, that you loved your money more than me. But after you practically took my heart and tore it into pieces I knew it was true.

After all the tears, after the memories that were brought back, I was exusted. And suddenly, I didn't care about all the dangers that came to a wary s ranked criminal had. Like you or anyone would care about what happened to me. I was just tired and just wanted to sleep. Forever. After about ten minutes darkness came over me. And so did a dark presence which was know throuout the entire akatsuki base.

***warning. Rape scene. I understand if you want to skip. There will be a sign to tell you when it's over. Kay?***

When I woke, didn't know what to think. Or do. I tried to shield my eyes from the bright light that was turned on suddenly, but realized that both my hands were strapped down tightly on a cold surface. Along with my feet to.

"Hehehe… now what do we have here~ the pretty little jashin worshiper has lost his way now~? Oh joy!"

Wait… oh no…. please Jashin no. Anyone but that fucking snake. I started to struggle against the bonds. Clearly not wanting to be here.

"Now now little one. You wouldn't want to leave before we had our fun now would you?" he said this in an almost slicking tone as he dragged his hand from the bottom of my ankle all the way to my throat. I tried to speak but when I tried, blood pooled into my mouth. I tried to figure out why. The damned snake watched in amusement. He laughed and brought a mirror to my neck. I saw in horror that the basterd had torn my throat into pieces. He laughed again put the mirror down and stripped out of his clothing. Once I knew what he was planning I struggled more and tried to scream. But to know avail. He just laughed some more and drove a needle into my chest. A bluest liquid was shot directly into my blood stream and I went limp. I was still concise and still could feel everything that went on. I didn't understand it till I figured that it must be sterilization.

"Good boy... Hehehe… now let the fun begin~!"

I'd just laid there in horror as he torn my pants and underwear from my body. I embraced for the unchangeable future and once it came I swear I was being torn in half. It hurt. Really bad. I let out a silent scream and the blood busted when I tried. Tears fell as the snake continued to rape me. Just when I thought it couldn't get wore he pulled out a scalpel and started ripping my flesh into shreds'. I prayed for someone to save me. For him to stop. But no one came. And he didn't stop. After hours and hours he finally stopped. Once he did I passed out. Welcoming the darkness.

***scene over. You can continue reading now. But be warned there is mentions of blood.***

When I awoke, I was back to where I fell asleep. But I hurt like hell. I looked over and saw that my body was in shreds. I also had multiple broken bones. I cried again but only silent tears fell. Not that many fell to. I guess I only had a couple of tears to shed left. After a while I sensed a familiar chakra. Two actually.

"Hidan-san! UN! Where are you?"

I smiled. Deidara. His habit of saying UN at the end of every sentence could identify him easily.

"Hidan! Please come out!"

My smile faded a little. You where looking for me to? I thought you had just come to keep a look out for Deidara.

"Damn. Un. Where could he be? Un."

"….."

"you're worried aren't you? un."

"of course I am. He is my damned partner and if we can't find him Leader –samma will cut my pay in half again. And-"SLAP_._

once I heard that I was shocked. Did dei-dei slap you kakuzu? Wow. Never thought he had the guts. But wait…. Is someone crying? Who could that be?

"don't you DARE finish that statement you damned miser! You're the reason he ran away! God. You are a selfish bastered!"

I whistled in my head. Wow. Not one un in that sentence. And if I live dei-dei I going to hug you and pay you! You're the best fucking friend I could ever have. But I might not. I smiled a little. Maybe there are ways to kill an immortal after all.

'your right. I'm sorry deidara. I am worried and I know it's my fault. I just wished I had known my real feelings for hidan at the time. Just help me find him. Please. I can't live without him anymore."

"damn right you can't. Un. Now let's find him and I swear you better say you're sorry to him!UN!"

I laughed silently. They wouldn't fine me in time. I'm already slipping away. I'm sorry Deidara, Kakuzu. I'm sorry.

"alright. Create a bird and you search through the skies. I continue on the ground."

"yes sir! Un."

I heard a poof and some flapping. Goodbye Deidara. I'll miss you. Then I heard some footsteps coming my way. My smile faded as a wave of pain crashed over me. More blood came out and I shut my eyes. He sounded close. About 5 feet away. Darkness was coming faster thou. 4 feet. I wanted the pain to stop and willed it to go away. 3 feet. I heard you call my name again. Softer this time. 2 feet. The footsteps stopped for a moment. The stench of my blood had finally reached your covered nose. 1 foot…. Slipping for one last time.

"hidan? Oh my god… HIDAN!"

One last tear fell before I heard you. And darkness consumed me.

After a while of darkness, I saw some light. And, I heard crying. I thought the crying was from behind me so I went toward the light. Oh how wrong I was. I entered the light. It turned out to be the medical ward in the base. I opened my eyes for the first time in what it felt like forever. I looked around for a while before my eyes settled upon dei-dei. Crying in his sleep. I chuckled and noticed my throat was healed. I sat up and deidara woke.

"ugg... hidan lay down un. Your not comfy any mor-Hidan, un!" I laughed as he tackled me in a hug.

"ok ok. I'm up. Jashin, can't a guy get some sleep?" laughing at my own joke Dei playfully punched me in the arm.

"you got an off fucking sleep. Un. 5 fucking months. I swear leader samma was about to go haywire! Un!"

"ok. I get it. I was asleep a lot. I'm all better now. So go to bed! Sasori is probably lonely."

"yea. ok un. But you better be like this in the morning or I will blow you up! Un!"

I laughed and waved him off. One he left my stomach growled as if it hadn't been fed in a year. Wait... that's right. A year in total. Ha. Ironic. I pulled the plugs off and the needles out and swung my legs over the bed. I stood. It took a couple of minutes to get my balance back but I managed to make it to the kitchen. I looked throw the pantry and saw nothing appetizing so I scourged the fridge. I finally settled on a small ham and cheese sandwich.

I had only taken a couple of bites before I noticed your presence. Without looking toward you yet I put the sandwich down on the counter and turned to face you. Afraid of what would happen.

"hidan?"

"um yea… hi kakuzu. Listen I'm sorry about the wires and plugs. Ill replace them all and pay you-"

I was cut short by your lips coming gently on mine. My eyes widened at this action. I was confused to. Were you playing me again? Or what?

"forget about the wires. The only thing on my mind right now is you."

Now I was skeptical. You would never say something like that. But then I remembered the time before I passed out. With you talking to dei about me. But I still wanted to know the truth. But when I tried to speck you kissed me again. Wrapping your arms around my waist and pulling me in Deeping the kiss. I understood then that you meant every word. I wrapped my arms around your neck and kissed back. Once we pulled back I looked into your eyes and looked for anything that told me different. I found none.

"do you mean it?"

Chuckling you put your fore head against mine.

"I meant every word hidan. Please forgive me to. I'm so sorry of what I did to you. And I feel stupid to know that it took this long to admit my feelings for you. But… I love you Hidan. Forever to"

Smiling like a fool I said. "I love you to kakuzu. For Forever and a day."

**And done. Thank you for reading and please rate and review. Thank you.**


End file.
